An Endless Love
by EternalPromise04
Summary: Shinou...you'll be happy for me right? Afterall you and Shibuya are the same person. He is just in a different body and with no memories..." he whispered. ShinouxDaikenja with a little MurataxYuuri in the last part


**My Endless Love**

* * *

The whole camp is full of life. The soldiers drink, laughed and danced with the music like there were no tomorrow. But there is still tomorrow now that Soushu is gone though you can't blame these tired, injured and victorious soldiers for having such party. Everyone are joyful finally the world will have its peace or so it seems. Rufus Bielefelt with his powerful maryoku made the bonfire grew larger and shaped it into a big powerful bird. The whole camp watched in amazement and they laughed as the lord gave another joke. Even Siegbert Voltaire and Erhard Wincott had to laugh about it. Lawrence Weller smile is still charming and Christel Wincott joined the laughter. The wine is overflowing courtesy of the people they just rescued and the towns they just saved. They never had a chance to celebrate like this before.

And though the Great Sage, Dewayne is smiling his kind, gentle smile, his heart is bleeding as he watched the women flood on his Lord Kyne flirting to the world savior. The war is finished, he is no longer important unlike Siegbert and the others who have money and wealth. It pained his heart that after years of being so close to his lord, he is still the same. His intelligence and his powers are required before in order to win the war and Lord Kyne needs him. When he sought this Soukoku before, when he offered his hand, he only needs his intelligence and powers. But now, times had changed although it is painful, The Great Sage knew…he is nothing now. He is just a Cursed Soukoku. 

By this week, the army will resign. The loyal soldiers will come back to their hometown. And of course, his lord will too. And then he shall find either a noble girl or a rich diplomat consort to be his life time partner. And of course, they shall have children, handsome and lovely as their lord and that is a very great fairytale. Dewayne clutched the goblet tightly…to hold back tears. No matter how he fought it, this lord had become the sun of his life, the reason of his existence. And it pained his heart enough that he knew no matter how he wished or dreamed of it, his lord will never be able to return his feelings. He is a noble after all…

He watched the full moon and the noise from this party is gone on his ears. The moon is beautiful, gentle and always calm. Perhaps he is the moon and his lord is the sun. The moon and the sun maybe close to each other but in eternity will never mingle for when the moon resign, the sun will come out, when the sun goes down and darkness will evade the land, the moon will give gentle light. Though they are so close they are so far that even if the moon reflects the light he will never meet the sun that gives it. It just so unfair…

Suddenly, he felt tired…like his energy had drowned out. He stood up and for once no one even noticed that he left the party. He can't take it anymore…he had to cry…Before the war, he was contented in living his private life away from the prying eyes of the people who will never understand. When his parents abandoned him when he was just a child, a kind priestess took him in and taught him to control his powers. And when she died, she passed all of her knowledge and the gift of clairvoyance to him. That is when he decided that this knowledge is not applicable for the selfish people for it was passed generations to generations of kind souls. But his lord was never selfish. It was him who would be selfish if he stick around his lord like a leech and not have anything to offer. 

He walked as far as he could from the camp until he reached a river. He maybe appeared to be confident and charming around in public but his heart had been suffering for so long that he can't remember. He was happy even when they rode to the battlefields for he knew once he had companions and his lord is with him. He was happy…was…happy…

"Don't be sad…" he told his reflection. "Don't be sad…it is enough that you meet him, it is enough that you had been on his side…it is enough that he had been kind to you" he said an the tears unconsciously fall on his cheeks.

He wiped his eyes and smiled his pleasant smile once more. Now that he cried, he felt better…much better than before. Yes…it enough that he met his beloved one. It will not matter if he will not love him.

And with that he went to the camp once again. The lord didn't appear to notice that his sage had banished and return. He was busy entertaining the woman by his side. Dewayne can no longer take it, he frowned and walk to his tent. He looks at his small domain. There is only a small, single bed and a table. He is a very organized person. The maps are neatly rolled into a corner; the books are piled on the table. His clothes are folded on the bed. He removed his brown battle armor; he will no longer need it. He was too tired…to tired to live a life without reason as before.

He sighed deeply. He looked at his burned hands, his hands before are not rough and calloused as this before. He had never really do anything before, he only touch books and occasionally a knife to cook foods. He also did sewing and embroidery for his clothes and his master. It was more like feminine jobs before. But since he joined this army, he have to hold a sword not that he is not good at it but his priestess-master before don't never wants violence. Then, he has to over use his Maryoku to heal and fire attacks. It is now rough. At least, he will have a remainder.

He was tired…and his eyes shut in this weariness. Tomorrow…a part of him shall die…

* * *

The army is too tired to get on with the party and everyone drifted on their tent to sleep. Lord Kyne had a hard time getting rid of the women, but this time he just want to see his beloved one.

Tomorrow…the army will be scattered and everyone will come back to their homeland. And his beloved sage is not an exception. He went into the tent and found Dewayne on the bed into a deep slumber. He looked very beautiful as ever. His long black hair scattered on the rough blankets and he looks so peaceful. This very sight arouses him more than ever. He wanted the sage to be by his side all the time. But that would be selfish; he had snatched him from his peaceful life. He doesn't want to be a tyrant. His sapphire eyes stared at the tent for a moment.

Yes, he went to this tent so many times that he can't count but only to discuss battle tactics and just to tease this Soukoku. 

He kneeled and touches his cheeks to this he felt the Soukoku quivered. The Sage opened his black eyes sleepily. And Lord Kyne's heart leaped. Why does he have to be this beautiful?

"Milord…" he said.

"I'm sorry…" Kyne's own lips said.

They stared at each other for a moment…lost in each other's eyes. 

"For what?"

"I intruded in your tent…" 

"Don't be for you always do it"

They fell silent.

"Tomorrow…my sage…you can go back to your homeland" he finally got the courage to muster the words. 

He wanted to return what they say. He wanted to order him to stay by his side…for eternity. He wanted the moon to leave the darkness and be with the sun for eternity. He dreamed of meeting a Soukoku before and it is enough that he did. It is enough that he had Dewayne, the Great Sage on his service, it is enough to be able to have him as his tactician, it is enough that this Soukoku is the person who tended his wounds, it is enough that Dewayne is the only person who scolds him like a nagging mother, it is enough that he met him and it is enough that he had grown to love him. No matter how he fought it…no matter how he tried to satisfy himself by the company of women and men his heart only aches for this Soukoku. But he is just so young…a life ahead of him. He sought him to have a good tactician. He never anticipated that he will love him more than anything. No words can describe this burning feeling…lust…combined with love. He wanted to claim his Sage to make him his. But he had already taken a quarter of the Sage's life by taking him into a war. 

His heart bleeds now more than ever. Why did he say that? This pain is so excruciating, more painful than when he saw his family and village destroyed by the armies of Soushu. 

He wanted to beg to him to stay. _Please stay_…_Please tell me you'll never leave my side. Please…_

But the Sage smiled and said "If…if that's what His Lordship wants…then…" 

He smiled…it's just like his normal smile but his eyes are closed and the lord finally noticed the tears coming down from his beautiful onyx eyes. Are these tears of joy?

But then…why shouldn't he be sad? He will finally return to his peaceful life. And it broke the Lord's heart. 

"I will obey whatever His Lordship order…" he said.

"I…I see…" _Please…at least call me…see me…_

"Call me…" the lord said unconsciously.

The brunette eyes shot open. He looked at him straightly.

"Please…for once call me by my name…" he said. He is almost begging now. He had to part ways with the only person he loved like this. He had to let him fly away to the land where there are no wars.

The Sage opened his mouth but no words came out. The Lord can no longer take it, from his kneeling position; he grabbed the Soukoku on his strong arms. He wanted to at least, he wanted to feel him. His body is much smaller than his muscled ones. He is so soft and if there are two round things on his chest, he will probably mistake him as a woman. But no woman can be as beautiful as him, his scent…his gentle scent went to his nostrils. It came from his long silky hair. He is always gentle and soft, like a woman. He had loved the times that he will fell asleep on his tactician's lap and wakes up afterwards to see that tender smile and then the Soukoku will lecture him about his recklessness. 

"Dewayne…please…" he begged.

"K…Kyne…" the soft voice said. 

Kyne smiled, he buried his face on the Soukoku's shoulder and said "My name sounds so beautiful when you say it…"

"But you are beautiful in every aspect…" he added. "Tomorrow, you'll leave my side. I will no longer be able to sleep on your lap, and hear your lectures and nagging again. I'll never had the chance to run my hands into your hair when you are the one who is asleep, I will not be able…to…" his voice drowned. He had no words to utter…for this time…he just wants to be with the person he loved. For tomorrow…he will let his Sage go…and a part of him will die…

"Please…don't forget…Never forget about me…"

* * *

What made him thinks that this Soukoku will forget him? He vowed to himself that no matter what life he took, he will remember his lord…

"I'll never…be able to do that…" 

He shall never forget his soft, blonde hair that looks like rays of the sun. His eyes that is equal to the sky. His husky scent, his hard muscled body, his deep voice, his caring caress…who could ever forgot that?

"In return…please never forget that I once…served you" And_ loved you_

"No never…" his lord said. 

Kyne's hold tightened, he is just like a child clinging. He is always a child… Dewayne wants the time to stop running… just to stay at this moment forever. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of his lord to surround him.

"Please never forget that……**I love you**" his lord's husky voice said.

Dewayne's eyes fluttered open and the words are repeated. He cried…he cried again…

His heart is bursting with mixed emotions. God, Kyne loved him… 

"Dewayne…?" Kyne asked releasing him.

He sobbed unashamedly. Did he really love this ugly Soukoku? How could he know? But it is enough to hear those words…enough to feel these wonderful feelings. It won't matter if he didn't mean it…just to hear those words are enough.

"Don't cry…Dewayne…I will not force you to return my feelings. I just…I just want to say it to you before…you leave me… and…" the lord said wiping the tears with his fingers.

"How…how could you?" Dewayne asked.

* * *

He's crying…he's angry…

Why did he have to say it? The words just escape from his lips. He didn't even have the chance to think about it. 

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that…Forget about it…" he said. His heart was torn into pieces now. Why did he tell him about his burning passion? His love? This lovely creature will not return it. 

"No…I…I love you too…"

The lord looked at him in the yes and saw...happiness...love and hope.

He really loved him...

Kyne touch his cheeks and softly fill the gap on their lips. His mouth moving softly and possessively to his tactician's lips. And soon, the kiss became passionate. The lord reached for his Sage's head to pull it closer. His lips urging the brunette to open wider. And blushing, he did. The lord's velvet tongue immedialtely enter savoring Dewayne's sweet taste and the brunette moaned. 

Then the blonde pulled back and smiled...

For this they knew...their love is endless...

**An endless love...**

* * *

To my future self...

_For those who have love and been loved, this one is given...love hurts. It rendered the most powerful and most intelligent­en in history powerless and helpless. But what ever the consequences are, people in general remain undaunted by the excruciating pain a failed relationship might cause them. They don't shun love, they often chase it. Yes, love hurts...but the happiness love brings makes it worth all the pain and sacrifices._

_Afterall...when love triumphs against all odds. love heals all wounds..._

Great Sage, Dewayne

Murata smiled at the letter on his hand. An endless love...yeah...that's right. For no matter what body he took, there is only one person he can love. Even if Lord von Bielefeld looks exactly like his lord they are never the same. But his new sun...Shibuya Yuuri is just like him and he can't stop his heart from beating after four thousand years.

"Shinou...you'll be happy for me right? Afterall you and Shibuya are the same person. He is just in a different body and with no memories..." he whispered.

"Oy, Murata...what are you doing there?" Yuuri suddenly appeared.

"Oh nothing..." Murata smiled and his new sun smiled back.

"Come on...we'll be late for Shin Makoku's first ever Baseball game!"

"Yosh...Let's go...there maybe a few babes there"

"Murata, you're really are a pervert"

"Not really"

He held Yuuri's hand and the Young Maoh didn't say anything instead...he held into it tighter... 

* * *

Dewayne means Dark 

Kyne means Royalty

Please review!


End file.
